Effects
Effects are as said effects that the player can be given by either abilities or food here a list of all the effect so far in the game. Stun When you are stunned you move slower and cannot use your ability. Burn When burn/burning you get slowly damaged and loose water three times faster. To stop the effect, you must either drink water or go into a Hole. Fire is instantly put out if Frozen, too. You can be burned by king dragon, dragon, black dragon, lava, or go to desert if you are not a desert animal Freeze Freeze makes prey much slower, slower than Stun. That makes getting caught easy, but the Freeze doesn't last too long. Biome Change This effect is get when you exit your animal respective biome. It can either burn you (Arctic --> anywhere else and Land/Ocean --> Desert) or freeze you (Desert --> out-of-Desert Water/Anywhere not from Arctic --> Arctic). It always happens in 15 second intervals, and never stops until you re-enter your correct biome. Heal When touching a healing stone, you will get this effect. You gain back water, life and even xp. If applied to a Hole (by making a Healing Stone touch a Hole), the Hole will give infinite Water, Health and XP, allowing people to go AFK and level up. Poison When poisoned, you will very slowly loose your life and get slowed down a tiny bit. You get this effect when bitten by a Cobra, Giant Spider, Blackwidow Spider, Rattlesnake, if touched by Hedgehog spines, or when biting other poisoned animals. Bleed When bleeding, you loose a small bit of HP. You can only get this effect when bitten by a TREX or Shark, or if a Markhor throws you into the Air.. Slime Your physics become slippery as if on Ice. You also gain slightly adjusted momentum. Slime can be caused when you attack a Frog or when you enter a Camel's very brief Slime puddle after its Spit. Stung You get this effect when stung by a bee. You cannot use your ability, and you become much slower when stung. Chili (Speed) You become faster for a short amount of time, and you get this effect when eating a Chili Pepper. Green peppers give a longer effect. Sweat When sweating, you loose much faster. Your Water is visibly coming out of you, and other animals can drink your Sweat. You can also drink your own Sweat, but you need to wait a bit before you can. Only Venus Flytraps, Komodo Dragons and Blackwidow Spiders cause Sweating. Aloevera You gain this effect when you eat an Aloe leaf or Aloevera plant. With an Aloe leaf, you regen health a bit faster for 6 seconds. With an Aloevera plant, you regenerate health so quickly that you can only die once the affect is over, which is after 16 seconds. Snow Statue Only re-skinned Yetis and Aqua Yetis can cause this effect. When in Snow Statue, animals are unable to move, and are frozen for 1 second after the affect is over. It also does a bit of damage. Shiver When this effect is active, you lose health and your animal shakes around. You are unable to use your ability while under this effect, and you can't dash either. Invincibility This effect is active when upgrading or spawning. This effect makes you so you cannot harm prey or be harmed by any predators. XP Enrichment The XP Enrichment affect can only be applied to Trees, and only when a Healing Stone is touching them. When a Healing Stone touches a Tree, the fruits spawned by the Tree will give 1.5x the XP, thus making Trees better sources for XP. However, the affect will only be applied to newly spawned fruits, not pre-existing ones. Trivia *Bleeding effect used to make you unable to use your ability *If a slimed animal uses boost, they will fling far around. Same applies to if they are on ice. *The invincibility effect wasnt add until later in the game before spawn kill was a thing. Category:Effects Category:Animals